Aquessa Mîraeviell
Aquessa Mîraeviell is a Druidess of the Grove, serving as a field healer in Dor'Serrar. Physical Description The figure you see before you is imposing – a majestic Kaldorei woman, her skin a pale violet, her hair a cascading flood of dark green. No sign of age is upon her, unless it is in the depths of her eyes; for these are as keen as lances in the starlight, and profound, the wells of deep memory. She stands tall, her back straight and her chin high – a relic of military training past. Her body is willowy, Amazonian, and she moves with mysterious grace; floating hither and thither like a gossamer strand caught in the breeze – yet, she is also stalwart, holding herself with strength and vigour. When she speaks her voice is deep and quiet, but clear and oddly musical. Her face is ageless and handsome, with smooth, clear skin, magnificent in every detail. Her eyes, astriferous, brilliant like twin stars, glow a piercing silver, erudite as they caress the world gently. Her face is defined like it was cut from clear glass and covered in fine silk; high cheekbones, a prominent nose – upturned ever so slightly – her lips full, and richly coloured. Her hair reaches down well past her thighs, it is smooth and glossy, woven with evergreen leaves and blossoms. Her garments are of leather, armoured with bark and wood, sprouting tiny blossoms and soft moss from its various apertures. Small purple stones are embedded in the armour, slightly iridescent. Her pauldrons are of bark and wood, mossy and verdant as if they were still alive. Atop her brow sits a crown of sorts, carven of wood, with a purple stone in its centre. She carries a staff of dark wood, topped with a carven crescent moon and bound in durable leather – it seems more ornamental than anything, but it could doubtless be used as a weapon. History Early Life (-14,000 years) Aquessa was born around 500 years after the foundation of the Kaldorei Empire to upper middle-class, lower noble parents. In her young age she joined the order of the Priestesses of Elune, following after her mother before her. Training as a Priestess for millennia, she became a skilled healer. War of the Ancients and The Sundering (-10,000 years) During the War of the Ancients, Aquessa, alongside other priestesses, served as a field healer for the Elven military fighting against the forces of the Burning Legion. Overwhelmed by the armies of Sargeras, Aquessa fled alongside the band of elves led by Malfurion Stormrage to Mount Hyjal. With the order of the Priestesses of Elune now severely fractured, with a significant percentage of the order either dead or missing in action, Aquessa assumes a senior role in the Order, participating in no small amount to rebuilding the Priesthood. War of the Satyr (-9000 years) Aquessa also served in the War of the Satyr as a field healer. The Sentinel Army (-7,300 years) The formation of the Sentinels by Tyrande Whisperwind saw Aquessa receive official military training for the first time. Though still serving primarily as field healer, Aquessa was now a legitimate part of the Elven military. War of the Shifting Sands (-1000 years) Having now trained under the Sentinels for over 5000 years, Aquessa, as part of the organised Elven military, served as a field healer. The Battle of Mount Hyjal and Honourable Discharge (+21 years) The Battle of Mount Hyjal, which saw the Kaldorei lose their immortality, was the last military campaign that Aquessa served in as a sentinel. Depressed after the destruction of the World Tree by Archimonde the Defiler, and despairing over the loss of many close friends and colleagues, Aquessa sought honourable discharge from the Sentinel Army after over 7000 years of service. The Druidic Path (+20 years) With the Kaldorei officially joining the Alliance, Aquessa, largely disinterested in the affairs of men, followed instead the path of the neutral Cenarion Circle. Determined to preserve what was left of Elven culture after the loss of Nordrassil, Aquessa sought the path of Druidism. Though formerly a position reserved for men only, after the Battle of Mount Hyjal the Druidic order became less restricted. Aquessa rose quickly through the ranks of the Circle, with her not-insignificant healing skill and past military experience, and showing an affinity for Druidism, Aquessa soon assumed the role as one of the senior most authorities on healing. The Flight to Draenor and Dor'Serrar (+31 years) Though retaining her de facto neutrality, Aquessa became a member of the Elven organisation Dor'Serrar, the organisation sharing common interests with her personally. Shortly after joining, Aquessa, having played no part in the events of The Burning Crusade, Wrath of the Lich King and Mists of Pandaria, and only playing a small part in Cataclysm, got roped into travelling to Draenor with the rest of Dor'Serrar. Gallery Aquessa2.png AquessaNew.png